Hitachiin Love
by SasoxDei SasuxNaru
Summary: Hikaru wants Kaoru, but does Kaoru love Hikaru that way? Is is right? Will Hikaru get what he want? This is my fist fanfic, so don't go to hard on me LEMON! YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Is this right?

**This is my first lemon style fanfic so I'm sorry if its bad :P**  
**but please leave a review I am writing this straight after this one so there will defo be another chapter up :D  
ENJOY THE TWINCEST  
(Oh yeah all rights go to Hatori Bisco for the Characters :3)**

* * *

Hikaru sat impatiently in his chair, waiting for his grandmother to stop talking. She had come over for an annual visit and would not stop talking about some trip she had been on, not that Hikaru was listening , but a very polite Kaoru was at least pretending to listen to her.

Hikaru was looking around the room in boredom for entertainment,_ "for a big room it sure is boring"_ he thought.  
"Kaoru! Are paying attention to me?, you are so rude! Why can't you be like your brother!?"  
"Actually I'm Hikaru, maybe if you payed more attention to which one of us is Hikaru and which is Kaoru, I would listening to your boring stories ." Hikaru replied , with a disinterested look on his face.  
Kaoru looked at Hikaru in disbelief,_ "How could he be rude to our grandma when he knows that she is the one with the control of the family fortune!? Does he want our family to become commoners!?_" Kaoru thought

"Well, you are identical! You ungrateful little brat ! Do you want to be cut off?!" Their grandma yelled.  
"He doesn't mean it, he's just in a bad mood today, I am so sorry Grandma, please forgive his rudeness" Kaoru pleaded.  
"Well Im leaving! Im going out to dinner with your parents, so don't expected us back soon."  
Their grandmother stood up, shot them an angry look and left slamming the door behind her.  
"Ugh, finally, I thought she'd never shut up." sighed Hikaru, he stretched and made him self comfortable on the sofa.  
"Hikaru! We were supposed to make a good impression on her, why are you so childish, can't you be serious for once!?" Kaoru turned to face his brother who was sprawled across the sofa.  
"Oh whatever, stop being such a drama queen." Hikaru rolled his eyes and sat up to face Kaoru, Hikaru took this opportunity to catch Karou off guard, he grabbed Kaoru's top and pulled him towards himself,  
so they were practically nose to nose. "And what are you going to do about it, how are** YOU** going to make **ME** behave?. Hikaru asked with cheeky grin.  
Kaoru blushed "E-er H-hikaru , what are you doing?!" He tried to push Hikaru away, but Hikaru was much stronger than him.  
"You don't expect me to believe all the stuff we do at the host club to be acting, do you?" Hikaru asked, Kaoru was avoiding contact but blushing like crazy.

"Come on Kaoru, you know you want it" Hikaru purred seductively, and before Kaoru knew what was going on Hikaru pulled Karou towards him and into a kiss.  
Their lips met and Hikaru held Kaoru, as tightly against him as he could, incase he tried to make an escape. Kaoru resisted the kiss as much as he could, Hikaru's tounge was waiting for entrance into Kaoru's mouth, but Kaoru would not open his mouth.  
Hikaru took his lips of his brothers, "Kaoru be a good boy and open your mouth." Hikaru ordered. Kaoru shook his head.  
"Kaoru open your fucking mouth, right now!" Kaoru shook his head vigorously. "Fine, you asked for it." Hikaru hands shot down to Kaoru's trousers and he started undoing the buttons.  
"Hikaru what are you doing?! Stop, get off! What if someone comes in and see us" Kaoru pleaded as he tried to push his brothers hands away.  
"Does it look like I care, if someone see us? Kaoru I will get what I want, one way or another" Hikaru grabbed both Kaoru's hands with one hand and undid the last button on his pants with the other.  
Karou gasped, but before he could say or do anything Hikaru pushed him down on the sofa, he released Kaoru's hands, but hung over him, with one hand supporting his weight and the other on Kaoru's crotch, so he couldn't button up his pants.

"So, are you going to do what I tell you little brother?"  
Kaoru avoided eye contact with him. "H-hikaru, why do you want to..?" His words trailed off  
"Want to what? Fuck you?" Kaoru blushed so much at this, that he looked like a tomato. "Well call me big-headed, cause we are identical, but you're not bad to look at and I know you feel the sexual tension between us since we started the brotherly love act at the host club?" Hikaru stared at Kaoru waiting for an answer.  
It took Kaoru a couple seconds to digest what he said, he has so shocked this was so sudden, yeah he had felt it to, but they were brothers this wasn't right,  
Was it?


	2. Not yet Kaoru

**Sooo heres another chapter with more lemon :P  
This is my first time writing a lemon sooo, I don't know if its good but I hope you like! :D BTW I like to put thoughts in Italic, just do :P.  
(All rights to the character go to Bisco Hatori)  
Enjoy :3**

* * *

****"I-I don't think we should be doing this Hikaru, I mean we are brothers, It's not right" Kaoru said softly hoping this wouldn't piss off Hikaru.  
Hikaru looked upset and clearly angered by this response.  
"Well then Kaoru, I guess were going having to do this the hard way, like I said, I will get what I want" Hikaru growled, he grabbed both of Kaoru's wrists and held them down, while he started kissing and sucking on his neck.  
Kaoru knew it was pointless to fight against him, as he knew he wouldn't win. So instead he closed coming out of his mouth, "H-hikaru, ah..wai." Kaoru couldn't finish his sentence, because Hikaru once again pressed his lips onto his brothers.  
When Kaoru refused him entry once more, an infuriated Hikaru pulled off his brothers top, with only a little struggle from Kaoru, he then traced kisses down Kaoru's neck all the way down to his stomach, which made Kaoru uncomfortable because he knew where Hikaru was headed.

Hikaru then quickly pulled down Kaoru's pants before his brother could stop him.  
"Hikaru! No, please what if someone comes in, please Hikaru" Kaoru didn't know how he was supposed to react, as much he pleaded, he was starting to think it felt right. Hikaru started rubbing Kaoru's almost hard cock through his underwear.  
A few moans finally escaped Kaoru's lips, Hikaru smiled. He started stroking it in bigger and slower strokes, to tease Kaoru. "Do you like this little brother?" Hikaru smirked as Kaoru's moans confirmed this.  
Hikuru stopped to pull down Kaoru's underwear, and to take off his own top. Kaoru looked up Hikaru with eyes that wanted him to continue, although he said nothing.  
"Whats that look for? You want me to stop?" Hikaru took his hands away from Kaoru's crotch, teasing him , _"If he wants more, he'll have to ask for it_" Hikaru thought  
Kaoru couldn't believe Hikaru was now refusing to continue. "That crafty seme, why does he always have to humiliate me?" Kaoru thought, while shaking his head,  
"No I don't want you to stop" Kaoru mumbled in the quietest voice he could manage.  
"I'm sorry what, you'll have to speak louder."

"Don't stop Hikaru" Kaoru's face was completely red and was, yet again, avoiding eye contact.  
Hikaru had a giant smug grin on his face. "Was that so hard?" He said as he grabbed hold of Kaoru's already hard cock, leant down over Kaoru's crotch, and licked the tip, swirling his tongue around and licking up and down his shaft. Kaoru was letting out louder moans, he had stop caring about anyone walking in on them, he could only think about Hikaru.  
Hikaru finally swallowed all of Kaoru's erect cock into his mouth, which only made Kaoru's moans louder, Hikaru bobbed his head up and down, taking in all of it, swirling his tongue around to increase Kaoru's moans.  
_"I never knew Hikaru was so good at this"_ Kaoru thought, he was sure Hikaru was a virgin like him , so how was he so good at this?  
Kaoru moans were getting louder, so Hikaru knew to pull away, he didn't want to stop the fun just yet.

Kaoru looked up at Hikaru confused. _"Why did he stop"_ Kaoru thought  
"I'm not letting you finish yet, first I wanna have more fun." Hikaru grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know if I'm going to post another chapter I might do, but whatever!  
****I finally posted a new chapter I literally just got done with this. Hope you like it  
****Characters belong to Bisco Hatori**

* * *

Hikaru quickly sat up and took his own top off, Kaoru slowly sat up watching him and then Hikaru starting taking his own pants off.  
"Oh no, whats going to happen now? Kaoru thought  
Hikaru was now completely naked, which made Kaoru blush like crazy.  
"Come here Kaoru". Kaoru moved slightly closer to Hikaru. "I said come here!" Hikaru said in annoyance.  
Kaoru jumped in surprise, and moved closer so they were practically nose to nose.  
Hikaru leaned in and kissed Kaoru roughly, "Open up Kaoru".  
_"I guess this is nothing, now that Hikaru...did that"_ Kaoru hestitantly open his mouth, Hikaru then stook his toungue into Kaoru's mouth, having dominance over his uke, he roughly french kissed Kaoru for a couple minutes.

Then he pulled back "See, was that so difficult Kaoru?"  
"I-i guess not"  
"Now, are you ready?"  
"F-for what?" Kaoru stuttered  
Hikaru smiled mischievously "Don't play dumb Kaoru, it doesn't suit you, now be a good brother and get on your hands and knees"  
Kaoru did as he was told, but wasn't certain he wanted this yet.

"As we don't have any lube, you'll want to wet it" he said, gesturing to his cock. "Or its going to hurt more, than it needs to"  
Kaoru gulped, "I guess I have to" he licked the tip of Hikaru's cock.  
Hikaru moaned "Put it all in your mouth Kaoru". "Hurry up so I can fuck you Kaoru" Hikaru thought  
Kaoru slowly started to put Hikaru's cock in his mouth, Hikaru grabbed his hair and pushed his head towards him, forcing all of his cock in Kaoru's mouth.  
Hikaru did this three more times the last one making Kaoru gag. When Hikaru released Kaoru's hair and pulled out his mouth and Kaoru started coughing.

"Hikaru.." Kaoru said clearly hurt.  
"I'm sorry Kaoru" Hikaru said in a sorrowful voice, he kissed Kaoru softly and then orded him to turn around and Hikaru placed himself behind him.  
"Okay Kaoru, I'm going to prep you first, this will only hurt a little" Hikaru stuck a finger into Kaoru's tight entrance. Kaoru gasped at the pain.  
"Hikaru it really hurts" Kaoru pleaded, hoping he would stop.  
"It will be okay, it will get better, I promise"  
Kaoru frowned, _"Of course he wouldn't stop"_

Hikaru moved his finger in and out slowly, Kaoru winced in pain, Hikaru picked up the pace and then added another finger, Kaoru cried out in pain and balled his fists, his eyes filled with tears.  
"Okay almost done Kaoru" Hikaru said as he added another finger and thrusted the three deep in Kaoru's tight hole. This was too much for Kaoru and he started crying in pain.  
Hikaru stretched Kaoru's entrance with his fingers and thrusted his cock into Kaoru quickly. Kaoru cried out in pain.

"Kaoru, its okay, trust me." Kaoru wasn't entirely convinced, because he was focusing on the pain.  
Hikaru thrusted slowly in and out of Kaoru. After a few minutes, it didn't hurt so much. Kaoru was actually starting to like the feeling.  
Hikaru thrusted deeper and after a few tries, hit Kaoru's G spot and Kaoru moaned in pleasure.  
"I told you Kaoru" Hikaru grinned and started getting faster.  
Kaoru moaned in reply and this pleased Hikaru.  
Hikaru thrusted in and out, faster and faster. With louder moans coming from Kaoru.  
Hikaru pulled out of Kaoru and turned him around to face him. He then sat Kaoru down on his cock, bouncing him up and down. Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru.  
"Oh fuck, Kaoru your so tight" Hikaru said into Kaoru's ear. Kaoru moaned in reponse and blushed.  
Both the twins were loving every second.  
"Ah, Hikaru!" Kaoru moaned, on the verge of orgasm.  
Hikaru was also close to cumming, so he sped up.  
Kaoru moaned loudly as he orgasmed arching his back, he shot cum on Hikaru's stomach.  
Hikaru thrusted slowly and deep as he himself hit orgasm, stringing it out to increase the pleasure for the both of them.  
Kaoru felt a warm liquid inside him as Hikaru came.

Hikaru pulled out and fell back on the couch panting, Kaoru layed on top of him panting.  
"Was I any good Kaoru?" Hikaru asked Kaoru chuckling  
"Y-yeah" Kaoru said blushing.  
"We better get dressed before someone comes in"  
"Thats if they didn't already hear us" Kaoru said sitting up and grabbing his pants and putting them on.  
"Yeah, you were pretty loud" Hikaru said laughing  
Kaoru shot Hikaru a glare and threw Hikaru's pants at him "Hurry up and get dressed."  
"Alright, alright." Hikaru laughed


End file.
